Intentos
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Las confesiones no eran precisamente lo suyo, pero si ese era el caso, ¿Como diablos haría para que su arma supiera lo que siente?


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Ōkubo.**

Estaba nerviosa. No, estaba más que nerviosa. En ese momento sus manos asemejaban una paleta de hielo que se derretía lentamente, haciendo que se sintieran tan desagradables al tacto, mientras sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que ardían.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Shibusen totalmente ensimismada, tanto que no notaba las miradas curiosas y unas burlonas de los estudiantes. Choco con algunas personas, pero el impacto no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto. Entro a la cafetería de Shibusen y trato de secar en vano sus manos en el chaleco, ya que el sudor volvía unos segundos después de la acción.

Suspiró frustrada tomando asiento en la mesa en donde comían sus amigas, quienes la miraban intentando no soltar la risa, pues solamente en muy raras ocasiones la Albarn no cargaba su libro con ella, y aunque no estaban seguras si se atrevería a darles uno de sus famosos "Maka-chop" lo mejor era prevenirlo.

—Y, ¿Ya le dijiste? — Pregunto Liz mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y le dirigía una sonrisa un poco ansiosa.

— ¿Te parece que ya le dije? — La rubia soltó una sonora carcajada acompañada de la usual risa de su hermana menor, mientras Maka inflaba las mejillas y pensaba en si sacar su libro o no. No, esta vez lo pasaría por alto. — ¡No le veo lo gracioso!

—Maka, llevas casi un mes con la intención de declararte y siempre termina en intentos fallidos. — menciono Liz dejándose el cabello cambiándolo por un jugo que tenía frente a ella.

— ¡No son intentos fallidos!, solo son…— Elizabeth alzo la ceja esperando la respuesta de la Albarn quien jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos— Interrupciones. —Maka en un rápido movimiento esquivó el jugo que salió disparado de la boca de la rubia mientras tosía fuertemente gracias a que casi se ahogaba con el líquido. Tsubaki, quien se encontraba a lado de Liz solo atino a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda tratando de apaciguar un poco la reacción de la chica, y Patty al darse cuenta que la acción del arma no daba resultado, como buena hermana que era, estiro el brazo lo más que pudo y a una velocidad enorme impacto la mano en la espalda de su hermana mayor haciendo que a la ya nombrada casi se le salieran los ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor hermanita? — pregunto infantilmente la pequeña hiperactiva quien recibió por parte de su hermana un quejido acompañado de una sonrisa lo más feliz que pudo y un ligero tic en el ojo que casi pasaba desapercibido.

—S-si, gracias Patty.

—Maka-chan, creo que Liz-chan tiene razón. — dijo el arma mientras revisaba que Liz ya se encontrara bien después de tremendo golpe. Chrona asintió mirando a su amiga con miedo.

—Además Maka, tú eres la que siempre me anima cuando pasa algo con Shinigami-kun— le recordó la muy sonrojada Chrona al mencionar al chico asimétrico.

—Es Kid, Chrona-chan— la morena revolvió suavemente el cabello de la chica quien salió proyectada a la orilla de la sala meciéndose en la misma y murmurando cosas inentendibles para los ahí presentes.

—A ver, déjame recordar tus "interrupciones" — hablo Liz ya compuesta de los pasados acontecimientos— La primera vez fue porque Blair estaba ahí y te preocupaba que lo tentara con sus "Cualidades" — la chica hizo unos movimientos en su pecho simulando las supuestas cualidades— la segunda fue porque "Necesito encontrar mi paz interior, y sentirme más segura conmigo misma" y unas seis idioteces más.

— ¡No son idioteces! Tú bien sabes que si algo es letal para Soul es Blair.

—Ok, te paso eso, pero ¿Lo de la paz interior?

—Eso, eso fue ¿Preparación? — murmuro la chica sin la anterior seguridad con la que hablaba.

— ¡Llevas preparándote UN MES! — de una manera inesperada la rubio cenizo aventó la silla golpeando la mesa y parándose abruptamente. Una de las cosas que definitivamente no soportaba, eran los regaños de Elizabeth Tomphson el Cupido de Shibusen, y menos si tenía razón. Y es que no, ah no, Maka Albarn nunca perdía.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga?! ¡Oh Soul! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Estoy tan enamorada que podría reventar en cualquier momento!

—Maka-chan…

—Es más, detesto ¡Detesto que Blair casi se te meta entre las patas y tú lo permitas! ¡Y para colmo te enojas que te pegue!

—Maka-chan…

— ¡Odió las malditas cartitas de la bola de estúpidas que van detrás de ti todo el santo día! ¡Al igual que no aguanto que te desangres cada vez que cualquier zorra te embarre sus "cosas" en la cara y que por mí no te salga ni un poquito! ¡Te amo maldito…!

— ¡Maka-chan!

— ¡Que! — grito violentamente la chica viendo a su amiga.

—Seguimos en la cafetería— la Albarn cerró la boca y miro a sus costados. Los ojos casi se le salen de orbita al ver las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en su mesa, algunos murmuraban cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Y no es que fuera sorpresa, todo, absolutamente TODO Shibusen, estaba al tanto de la situación amorosa de la técnica. Hasta Chrona detuvo su momento depresivo.

— Pecho plano, ¿Estas enamorada de Soul? — Y si, fue la pregunta más estúpida que pudieron hacerle en ese momento, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir Black Star más que estupideces?

—Enserio, ¿Cuáles fueron tus pistas? — El comentario sarcástico del shinigami no paso desapercibido por el supuesto Dios quien estaba a punto de gritar, siendo detenido por una mano que se poso en su hombro moviéndolo bruscamente.

— ¿Dónde está Soul? — pregunto Maka un poco rápido pero entendible.

—Bueno, él está en la Death Room con mi padre— La muchacha suspiro aflojando el agarre en el hombro del ninja quien estaba casi morado por la fuerza de este. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que Soul no había escuchado. Esto, para su suerte, no paso de humillación pública, o eso creía.

— ¡Maka-chan! — Esa voz, esa sensación, esa presencia tan molesta y aborrecida por ella se iba acercando más y más. La chica no supo cuando se encontraba aplastada en los brazos del rabo verde que se hacía llamar su padre, y tampoco cuando su chaleco se había humedecido tanto. — ¡Mi Makita no puede estar enamorada de ese imbécil! ¡Dime Maka-chan que era una broma! — Oh no, sudo frío. Por primera vez en su vida sentía esa sensación de entre ansiedad, nervios y vergüenza. Soul estaba en la Death Room con Shinigami-sama, su (aunque ella no lo aceptara) padre era el arma del mismo. Esto, debía ser una broma.

—S-Spirit, ¿De dónde vienes?

—Dime papá Makita-chan— chantajeo el de cabello rojo, muchas oportunidades para oír a su pequeña niñita decirle papá, no habían. Maka suspiró, no perdía nada con decirle, y además era para beneficio propio.

—Papá, ¿De dónde vienes? — dijo casi a regañadientes la rubia esperando una respuesta de su padre.

— ¡Sí! ¡Makita-chan me dijo papa! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Y pensar que venía tan enojado de con Shinigami-sama— "_Si papá viene de la Death Room, y está enterado de todo, entonces Soul…" _su mundo, su precioso mundo se derrumbo.

—_Mierda…_

No supo en qué momento todo a su alrededor desapareció, dando paso a una profunda obscuridad, y escuchando como gritaban su nombre al unisonó. Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

Por otro lado, el joven de cabello blanco caminaba rápidamente a la cafetería. El no era de las personas que les gustara mucho expresar sus emociones (Exceptuando los ataque de Blair, en esos sí que salía la expresión máxima e involuntaria) no estaba confundido o sorprendido. Sabia de los sentimientos de su técnica hacia él desde hace un poco de tiempo, y estaba totalmente convencido de que por su parte eran correspondidos. Sin embargo no se esperaba que tuviera que confrontarla tan pronto, digo, el es un chico _cool_, tenía que pensar una forma que fuera lo suficientemente genial para él.

Y se lamentaba el hecho de no poder ver a Maka otra vez en sus intentos fallidos de confesiones, que fuera de broma, se le hacían sumamente tiernas para alguien como la Albarn.

Llego a la cafetería en el momento justo, viendo como la chica se desplomaba al suelo y la conmoción de sus amigos al verla.

— ¡Maka! — corrió el muchacho levantando a su técnica del suelo.

— ¿La llevaras a la enfermería? — pregunto Kid a su amigo quien a pesar de los reclamos del padre celoso de la rubia, y las miradas curiosas de los ahí presentes, poso un brazo por su espalda y el otro en sus piernas levantándola y saliendo del lugar.

—Yo creo que es obvio. Nos vemos en un rato, y por favor, controla a Spirit.

— ¡Adonde crees que llevas a mi hija Eater! — los gritos de Spirit se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero el chico hacía caso omiso a ellos, y no le preocupaba que el hombre desesperado fuera y le arrebatara a Maka, para eso Black y Kid lo sostenían fuertemente. — ¡Eater! — Fue lo último que escucho antes de dirigirse apresuradamente a la enfermería.

Maka se removió en el mullido lugar donde se encontraba acostada. Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, y con sus manos se apoyo en la camilla quedando sentada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se pregunto tocándose la cabeza, hasta ahora todo le daba vueltas.

—En la enfermería— contestó una voz que conocía a la perfección. ¡Ah! Claro, ya recordaba todo, estaba segura de que un gran sonrojo se avecinaba, y por supuesto, no se equivoco.

— ¿Cuanto llevo aquí?

—Un mes

— ¡¿Qué?! — literalmente, la Albarn voló de la camilla.

—Era broma mujer, apenas y llevas dos horas. Pero, Maka, no trates de evadir el verdadero tema de conversación entre nosotros. — ese era el punto al que precisamente no quería llegar. El momento en que su arma la rechazara sería demasiado duro para ella, no creía poder soportarlo. La única solución era ignorarlo— Así que, ¿Te molesta que Blair casi se me meta entre las piernas? — el chico no pudo evitar hacer el comentario sin acompañamiento de burla. Si la técnica estaba enojada, eso lo empeoro.

— ¡Si solo viniste a burlarte es mejor que te largues! — el albino esquivo el libro de más de mil hojas (Eso supuso por el grosor de este) que le arrojo su técnica, dándole gracias a Dios, ósea a Black, por tantos años de entrenamiento.

—No me voy a ir, pero regreso en un momento. Alístate para irnos a casa— La rubia inflo los cachetes y aventó otro libro al momento en que él muchacho salió de la habitación. El albino salió del cuarto cerrando rápidamente la puerta evitando el proyectil de la chica. Camino por el pasillo que daba a la salida de la enfermería y ya casi estando en la puerta paro el paso. Frente a él un pelinegro le extendía ramo de rosas tan rojas como sus ojos y una cajita de chocolates acompañados de cuatro chicos y uno de cabellos azul amarrado y con la boca tapada forcejeando.

—Este, a mí ya me gusta alguien y ¿Por qué Black Star está amarrado?— el albino se rasco la nuca recibiendo un golpe de parte de Liz.

—Tómalos y dile que la quieres YA— Kid le entrego los objetos a un confundido albino que los regreso inmediatamente. —Ah y, amarramos al mono porque sabríamos que si viniera suelto Maka se enteraría que estamos aquí.

— ¡No me voy a confesar en un cuarto de enfermería!

— ¡Ay por favor! Soul, ¿Sabes cuantas malditas pláticas de enamorados tengo que soportar de ti y Black Star?

—No menos de las que nosotros tenemos que soportar de tu parte— contraataco mirando a cierta chica de cabello rosado de reojo, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro haciendo que sus mejilla tomaran un color rosa suave.

— ¡Ese no es el problema ahora Eater! Maka esta avergonzada, y para el grito que soltó hace unos momentos también está furiosa, así que te aconsejo que si no quieres dormir en tu bañera, es mejor que dejes tu estúpido orgullo de "chico cool" y te apures.

— ¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil! — unas manos se posaron suavemente en los hombros del chico llamando su atención y provocando que dejara de lado la discusión don el asimétrico.

—Soul-kun, comprendo el hecho de que no sea lo más romántico declararte en una enfermería, pero sinceramente tú y Maka-chan llevan más de dos o tres meses sin encontrar el dichoso momento, porque no creo que esto sea de hace un mes. Hemos visto por todo lo que ha pasado Maka-chan y sé que es muy duro y difícil para ella todo esto. Además, sea en una enfermería o en una iglesia, para ella si es sincero de tu parte, será completamente perfecto.

—Tsubaki, a veces eres tan profunda— dijo Liz en un tono dramático, avergonzando al arma.

—No sé que dije de especial, pero gracias— respondió la chica con su habitual sonrisa. El joven Evans sonrió, puede que sus amigos fueran los más estúpidos, raros y dementes que haya conocido, pero eran los mejores. Tomo los objetos de las manos de Kid y formado una expresión de satisfacción en el mismo. Soul dio un paso hacia atrás y posando los regalos en su brazo izquierdo, se volteo comenzando a caminar y moviendo la mano a forma de despedida. "_Buena suerte querido súbdito" _pensó el mono antes de ser arrastrado a un escondite ya planeado por el joven obsesiona de la simetría.

El chico entro a la habitación encontrando a su técnica sentada en la cama viendo fijamente el cielo por la ventana y sonrojada a más no poder. Demonios, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda? Pensó el arma.

La joven miro al chico inmediatamente después de sentir su presencia. Lo encontró rascándose la nuca y con un suave sonrojo. Desvió su vista a las cosas que cargaba en su mano izquierda y después a su rostro esperando una explicación.

Soul se acerco lentamente a ella titubeando un poco. No sabía que decir, o como actuar, sin duda era más difícil de lo que pensaba. No podía llegar y decir "Te amo" darle los regalos y besarla, oh no, eso no era de chicos cool como él, pero tampoco quería ir y recitarle un poema de media hora diciendo que era la flor más bella del mundo, que sus ojos le parecían un mar de sensaciones que lo atontaban fuertemente, eso, definitivamente, sería lo más ridículo que el joven Evans podría decir.

— ¿Y eso? — pregunto la chica dándole la cara al albino. El chico le dirigió una mirada de obviedad a la muchacha, haciendo ademanes para que los tomara. Sintió los suaves pétalos acariciarle el rostro y el aroma dulce penetrar profundamente en ella.

—Este, yo, no sé qué decir, y debo admitir que no es nada cool ¿Sabes? Tal vez debería de pedirte una disculpa por hacerte pasar por todos esos tipos de humillaciones al quererte declarar aunque ya lo sabía…

— ¿T-tu lo sabías?

—No es difícil darse cuenta— respondió con su habitual sonrisa— además, recuerda que llevamos casi cinco años viviendo juntos, eso lo hace más sencillo.

—P-pero si ya lo sabías— su semblante paso instantáneamente de avergonzado a furioso. Soul Evans o Soul Eater como era comúnmente conocido tembló hasta los huesos, y rogó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que tuviera tiempo de confesarse, de hablar por última vez con su hermano, y de retorcer a Kid y los demás del pescuezo por no dejarlo pensar en sus acciones— _¿Por qué mierda me tuviste como estúpida haciendo el ridículo más de una vez?_ — mascullo Maka. Ella no tenía la costumbre de decir groserías, y el Evans sabía que de su boca solo salían dichas palabras si estaba furiosa. Trago saliva fuertemente pensando en argumentos válidos para calmar a la chica.

—Bueno, es que tenía que aprovechar, no hay muchas oportunidades de verte en ese estado. Debes aceptar que era divertido.

—_Quieres decir ¿Qué era divertido verme hacer el ridículo?_

—N-no precisamente eso, es decir, era ¿Tierno? — un aura obscura rodeo a la Albarn. Suerte que llevaba un libro de repuesto con ella por si había algún imprevisto, o perdía el otro.

El impacto había sido tan rápido que solo se vio como el albino caía al suelo y unos segundos después sobándose la cabeza, esa chica sí que era de otro mundo, o por lo menos su fuerza no era de este.

— ¡Eres un completo idiota! Aun no sé por qué me tome tantas molestias por alguien tan estúpido como tú ¡Idiota, idiota idio..! — algo nuevo para ella se poso en sus labios tan inesperadamente que no la dejó terminar su discurso. Los labios de su arma se movían desesperadamente sobre los de ella esperando una respuesta. Maka solo atino a seguir su instinto cerrando los ojos y preguntándose si lo que hacía estaba bien dejar pasar tremendas humillaciones que había hecho por su arma."_¡Al diablo!" _ Pensó la técnica dejándose llevar. Soul sonrió contra los labios de Maka al notar los tontos movimientos de la chica, era su primer beso sin duda, y eso lo hacía tan feliz que podría morir satisfecho justo ahora. Al faltar el aire se separaron lentamente dejando un hilito de saliva como consecuencia de la acción.

—Ni siquiera dejaste confesarme adecuadamente Albarn. A veces eres tan impulsiva…

— ¡Ja! Quien habla de impulsivos señor besos de momento— Maka pego su frente con la del albino suavemente y dándole un beso corto se separo saliendo de la habitación.

—Vamos, gracias a la falta de romanticismo de esto tendrás que invitarme a comer— el chico metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se poso junto a su técnica y, por lo que había entendido, novia.

—Me parece una excelente idea. — menciono el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí y tomando la mano de la rubia. — Espera, ¿Y las flores? — Maka apretó su mano suavemente y sonrió.

—Bueno, pienso que sería mejor que en vez de que Kid comprara flores para que tú pudieras declararte las use el mismo.

— ¿Pero como sabias…?

—Todavía puedo percibir almas Soul— y así con ese último comentario salieron de la enfermería, dejando a sus amigos en blanco. Tanto que habían hecho para que la Albarn no los descubriera.

—Chrona, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche? — pregunto el pelinegro un poco pensativo a la tímida chica. Maka Albarn, sí que era un genio.

* * *

**¡Hola! tenía la idea de esta historia desde hace un tiempo, así que como no he subido la continuación (que por cierto va a tardar) de "Una chica perfecta" decidí sacarme esto de la cabeza mientras me llega inspiración para la otra. **

**Espero les guste.**


End file.
